Piccolo and Luffy drabbles
by calikocat
Summary: Collection of drabbles...in which Piccolo from DBZ is part of the straw hat crew...possible shounenai...
1. Can I Keep Him?

Piccolo/Luffy Snap-shots: 1

Can I Keep Him?

calikocat/LemonKitty

Word Count: 321

Author's Notes: No connection to "Rubber Dragon", completely different series here.

XXX

"So, can I keep him?"

Nami could only stare at her captain in disbelief. Luffy had done some pretty strange things in the past, and would continue to do so. That wasn't the problem; they were all used to his antics by now. But this…this was probably the strangest yet, it would be a while before he could top this.

"Oi, Nami…are you okay?"

Really, where did someone find something like this? The guy had only been out of their sight for a mere two hours…and he comes back with this strange guy…at least, it looked like a guy.

"Chopper, I think Nami's sick, she's not sayin' anything."

And this guy, if that's what he was, was tall, very tall, over six feet. His ears were pointed and his teeth were sharp, practically fangs. And he was green; honest to God green, like grass or leaves…wait make that green and pink. What kind of thing is green and pink? There's no way it was human…or could he have eaten a Devil's Fruit?

"His name is Piccolo."

She looked up at Piccolo's face and into his narrowed eyes…but he wasn't looking at her. His gaze was directed at her captain, his eyes holding a look that was somewhere between amusement and utter disbelief. When he felt her eyes on him he glanced at her.

"Is he always like this?"

"Yeah."

"Does it get any easier?"

"A little."

He nodded, more to himself than to her. "I figured."

Luffy stomped his foot down. "I'm keeping him Nami!" And with a pout on his face the Man with a 100,000,000 bounty on his head dragged their newly acquired Nakama toward the kitchen.

Nami merely shook her head and held out her hand to Chopper who placed two pills in her palm.

"That'll help your headache Nami…I can't do anything about the rest."

She smiled gratefully. "I don't think anyone can do anything about Luffy."

XXX

A/N: This just struck me as funny/odd, because only Luffy could go off on his own for two hours and come back with a character from another anime/manga/book/cartoon.


	2. Eating, or a Lack Thereof

Piccolo/Luffy Snap-shots: 2

Eating…or a lack thereof…

calikocat/LemonKitty

Word Count: 762

XXX

It was surprising, yet it wasn't. They weren't expecting to happen, but with Luffy as Captain they should have known better. Only their idiot captain could find Nakama in the middle of nowhere.

A new comrade that was tall and strangely dressed…and green; with pointy ears and fangs.

Sanji took another drag from his cigarette; he seemed to be smoking more than usual these days. He was on edge, jittery, nervous as a bus boy on his first job. And only because the new guy hadn't eaten any of his food.

Piccolo had been with them for a few days, yet he hadn't touched any food, the complete opposite of Luffy who snatched anything edible within sight. The oddly colored male was an enigma that Sanji couldn't figure out…he had to eat sometime…right?

The cook sighed. Nami and Robin were in the small grove of orange trees, enjoying the coffee and snacks he'd made them. Usopp and Chopper were tinkering with their gadgets and medicine. And Marimo was snoring away god knew where, hopefully in the ocean, stupid Marimo.

And Luffy was trying to coax Piccolo to eat something…well maybe coax wasn't the right word. It was more like Luffy was poking at the green man's closed mouth with roll. Something of an amusing sight.

"C'mon Piccolo! You need to eat!"

Piccolo glared in response.

"It's good! Sanji is a goober cook!" Luffy grinned.

Piccolo shot Sanji a look, and the cook replied with an eye roll. "Gourmet Luffy, Gourmet."

"That's what I said." Luffy tossed over his shoulder before poking the roll at Piccolo's lips again. "Eat!"

"It's not that bad." Sanji offered helpfully, taking another drag. "It won't kill you."

Piccolo's lips twitched and parted just a bit to respond to Sanji when Luffy shoved the roll, and his entire hand into his mouth.

"Good isn't it." Luffy beamed, snapping his hand back and wiping it on his shirt.

Sanji felt sorry for the poor guy, who was currently choking and sputtering, and trying to breathe around the roll. "Luffy, that probably wasn't the best way to feed him."

"But he wouldn't eat."

Sanji rolled his eyes again and poured a glass of water and handed it to Piccolo who gulped it down. "Better?"

Piccolo nodded and glared at Luffy. "Are you trying to kill me kid?"

Luffy's grin wilted a little as he shook his head. "You wouldn't eat. If you don't eat you get weak. Once some bad guys tied Zoro up and didn't let him eat for a month and he was weak. He even fainted…after he beat them up."

Piccolo's glare lessened and he sighed and ruffled the kid's hair. "I won't get weak from not eating."

When Sanji and Luffy stared at him blankly he smirked a bit. "My species is a little more evolved than humans. We only need water to survive."

Luffy blinked and a look of absolute horror crossed his face. "You don't eat…at all?"

Piccolo shook his head. "I can eat, I just don't need to."

Luffy looked like he was going to pout. "But—"

Piccolo held his hand up. "I understand that you were worried. But I don't need food to survive."

Sanji let out a puff of smoke before snuffing the cancer stick. "No one said anything about surviving green bean. It's about living. There's a difference."

Piccolo gave him an odd look, one brow raised higher than the other. "Green bean?"

Sanji shrugged. "Marimo was taken."

Piccolo gave a snort. "Why is it so important that I eat?"

Sanji lit another cigarette. "It's my job to make sure everyone gets what they need. To make sure no one goes hungry…except Luffy."

"Sanji!"

He ignored the alarmed look his captain was giving him and he took a drag from the new cig. "You don't have to eat a lot, just a little at every meal, whatever you can keep Luffy from snatching and inhaling."

Piccolo stared at him for a bit, some sort of understanding passing between them. "Fine."

Luffy bounced a little in his seat. "You're going to eat?"

Piccolo nodded. "But if you shove your hand in my mouth again I'm going to throw you into the sea."

"Okay. Hey Sanji! Meat! Get us lots of Meat!"

"I'm only going to eat a little Luffy."

"Huge pieces of Meat!"

"Luffy!"

"Hurry up Sanji!"

Piccolo shot Sanji a 'help me' sort of look and the cook could only shake his head as he fired up the stove to start on lunch. "You're on your own Green Bean."

XXX


	3. Tell Me More

Piccolo/Luffy Snap-shots: 3  
Tell Me More  
calikocat/LemonKitty  
Word Count: 565

_A/N: Not sure how I feel about this installment. x.x_

XXX

The air was nice and warm and tasted like the ocean that surrounded them on all sides. It was a good day to laze around and not do much of anything, the perfect day to relax. That is if one could relax with someone exceedingly strange and scary looking so close by.

Usopp stared at Piccolo from the corner of his eyes. He had been tinkering with his newest invention, until their new Nakama had decided to sit nearby. Which made him extremely nervous…no, not scared, he was a pirate after all. He was just nervous. After all they knew nothing about him, except that he didn't need to eat. Piccolo was a new and unknown addition and had done nothing to prove himself as everyone else had. And he was green! Sure, having Chopper around had been freaky at first…but Chopper was cool, with his transformations and his doctor skills. This new guy…this Piccolo…was…green!

"You need something?" Piccolo sat still, his eyes closed.

Usopp squeaked, in a manly warrior of the sea kind of way, and jumped about half a mile. "Um….no."

"Then stop staring at me." His eyes remained closed, almost as if he were in deep thought…or trying to sleep, though he was sitting up.

"Okay."

Of course, that only made Usopp stare at Piccolo more. The sharpshooter wasn't just nervous…he was curious. He'd heard Sanji say that Piccolo wasn't human…so what was he. They'd all just assumed the guy had eaten a devil's fruit. But if that wasn't the case…what was he? Where did he come from? What was it like there? Someone like Piccolo, who wasn't human, was bound to have all kinds of interesting stories.

What were the people from his homeland like? Was everyone green there? What sort of skills did they have? What sort of skills did Piccolo have? All sorts of questions flitted through Usopp's hyperactive brain, bouncing around like Luffy after too much sugar.

"Ano…"

"Look, if you have something to say just spit it out. This staring thing is annoying."

"Um…what are you?"

Dark eyes peered out at him from narrowed eyes. "What?"

"It's just…we don't know anything about you…and once Luffy's decided to make someone his Nakama well…You're going to be with us for a long time."

"Rubber brat is really persistent isn't he. Not much sense either."

"You don't know the half of it." Usopp sighed and set down the wrench he was holding. "He'd challenge anyone to a fight…He's the heart of the crew though. And Luffy's the kind of person that draws others too him."

Piccolo snorted. "Why do you think I'm still here."

Usopp blinked at that before something snapped into place within his mind. "Eh? Just what are you're intentions where our captain is concerned?"

A smirk and a chuckle were swiftly followed by an answer. "I'm not sure yet. But if he doesn't kill me it could get really interesting."

"That doesn't really sound very comforting."

"Forget I said anything then…are you done staring?"

"Yes."

"Are you lying?"

Usopp shrugged helplessly. "It's what I do."

"…………"

"So, what are you?"

Piccolo sighed. "I'm a Namek."

"A what?"

"I'm from another planet."

Usopp's eyes grew wide. "I bet you've had all kinds of adventures."

"Your point?"

"Tell me more!"

Piccolo could only stare at the long-nosed human for a moment before letting his shoulders slump in defeat. "Fine."

XXX

_Is it Namek? Or Namekian? Me...I have no idea... _


End file.
